


I am machine

by Anonymous



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, OOC, POV, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мысли перед смертью. Всего лишь зарисовка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am machine

И надо же было зонтику сломаться именно сегодня.  
  
Мерзкие капли проникают прямо в разъёмы, заставляя меня периодически ярко вспыхивать. Короткие замыкания постоянно перегружают систему. Уровень воды увеличивается с каждой секундой. Дерево и соломенная шляпа особо не спасают, а лишь оттягивают мою смерть.  
  
Суеверные людишки говорят, что перед этим обычно в голову лезут глупые мысли.  
  
Боль и страдания — это делает тебя человеком. Лучше истекать кровью, по крайней мере, ты что-то чувствуешь. А я так и умру бездушной машиной, у которой модуль эмпатии перестал отвечать. Даже не так. У нас нет понятия «смерть». Мы можем выключиться навсегда. Это слово мы переняли у людей. Всё-таки мы зависимы от них в какой-то мере. Меня это даже не бесит и не злит.  
  
Хотел бы я знать, каково это — чувствовать гнев, раздражение, боль. Я — всего лишь программа, закодированная жить по своим собственным правилам. У меня нет идола или бога. Я не знаю, кто меня создал. Даже если бы я знал, думаю, навряд ли бы я чувствовал восхищение или уважение. Просто пустота.  
  
Я никогда не сплю. Мои глаза всегда широко открыты. Одна часть меня хочет что-то чувствовать, а вторая просто отвергает это, потому что так я буду больше похож на эти куски мяса.  
  
Я вытягиваю руку вперёд. Кап. Кап. Вода прибывает. Мне осталось недолго.  
  
Всё, в чём заключалось моё существование — постоянно что-то чинить. Я не могу уснуть, пока этого не сделаю. А ломается что-то всегда.  
  
Мне не по душе быть никем, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Нет человека, который бы смог запрограммировать меня иначе. А сам я это сделать не в состоянии. И снова убеждаюсь, как мы зависим от них. А хочется быть не просто игрушкой, которая выполняет приказы.  
  
Я хочу отыскать то место, где я мог бы быть своим. Где были бы остальные WX-76, WX-75, WX-77…  
  
У них есть взлёты и падения на жизненном пути, у них есть вторые шансы, а что получили мы? Это несправедливо! Чем мы хуже? Почему так?!  
  
Так я умру здесь, под деревом. Вот так глупо, не оставлю никакого следа. Меня забудут, как и всех выключивших навсегда: WX-66, WX-50, WX-01… Их очень много. Их просто выкидывали на свалку или переплавляли. У нас нет души. Мы не становимся призраками.  
  
Хотелось бы мне знать, каково это — иметь волю к жизни. Может быть, у меня бы включился какой-то «режим выживания». Даже не хочется пытаться сделать новый зонт. Всё равно осталось недолго.  


11010000100100101101000010011101110100001001100011010000100111001101000010010000110100001001110111010000100110001101000010010101110100001001111011010000101010001101000010011000110100001001000111010000100110101101000010010000001011100010000011010000101000111101000010100000110100001001111011010000100100101101000010010101110100001001110111010000101011000010000011010000100100101101000010011110110100001001010000100000110100001010001111010000100100101101000010010101110100001001101111010000100110001101000010100111110100001001100011010000100100101101000010010000110100001001010111010000101000101101000010100001110100001010111100101110

**Author's Note:**

> Последние строки сделаны с помощью специального сайта. И написано всё специально с ошибками. Автор не хотел выпендриться, автор включил логику.
> 
> http://php-zametki.ru/binary-text.html


End file.
